momen
by kindovvf
Summary: Luka tengadah di singgasana sedang Yuuma berlutut menundukkan kepala. Mereka tabu untuk bersama.


**#1 kopi**

Mereka berdua suka kopi. Yuuma menyukai kopi pahit tanpa bongkah gula atau krimer sekalipun, berkata bahwa likuid hitam kental tidak pernah jadi masalah untuknya. Ia tidak menolak variasi seperti _latte_ atau _espresso_ , namun selalu berpesan untuk menambahkan pemanis.

Luka berbeda. Satu cangkir, dia suka menambahkan tiga bongkah gula (kadang empat). Variasi dia terima senang hati dengan pesan banyak krimer, hobi mengorder bermacam-macam menu dalam satu minggu. Yuuma bilang Luka akan cepat diabeter. Luka bilang Yuuma akan cepat hipertensi.

Walau memiliki selera bertolak belakang, mereka selalu sepakat bertemu di kedai yang sama.

* * *

 **#2 apel**

Luka mempunyai banyak apel di keranjang tangan setiap hari. Apel-apel baik merah atau hijau ia dapatkan dari memetik di perkebunan istana tempatnya tinggal. Pohon-pohon yang begitu banyak berbuah sepanjang tahun. Setiap akhir minggu di musim ketika pohon-pohon berbuah lebih banyak dari biasa, Luka akan menyelipkan diri melewati celah tembok yang ditutupi sulur-sulur dan semak-semak. Menaikkan tudung ke kepala, berlari kecil memasuki hutan. Tubuhnya yang kecil membuat lihat menghindari ranting-ranting rendah, merangkak di bawah tanaman rambat, sesekali berhenti untuk memberi makan rusa atau kelinc liar. Ia kerap pula menyimpan biji-bijian dan kenari, kadang ada sekelompok burung dan tupai mencericit.

Setelah cukup lama berlari, sungai mulai terlihat. Tidak perlu takut dikira kabur karena di jam ini, para pekerja masih sibuk memetik apel. Luka menyeberangi sungai tanpa jembatan. Sungai itu lebar namun dangkal, di antaranya banyak bebatuan yang mirip dengan lempeng sebagai dasar. Sungai itu tidak rata namun memiliki beberapa air terjun kecil yang miring. Bunyinya berisik namun justru menenangkan, mengalir dari puncak gunung. Luka menjinjing rok, memelankan langkah agar tidak terpeleset seperti dua minggu lalu. Apel-apelnya hanyut semua saat itu.

Berjalan beberapa lama lagi, sebuah perkampungan kecil terlihat. Luka memilih jalan memutar. Di dekat hutan oak, orang yang dicari tengah bersila sambil meraut sebuah busur panah dengan pisau.

"Paman Pemburu?" panggil Luka. Si laki-laki menoleh, matanya melebar sebelum melambai. Orang-orang biasa memanggil Yuuma. "Oh, hei, gadis kecil. Selamat pagi! Apa kau bawa apel lagi?"

Luka mengangguk senang, berjalan menghampiri. Sekeranjang apel merah disodorkan. "Panen kali ini melimpah. Aku harap orang-orang desa bisa mencicipi manisnya. Ryuto dan teman-temannya pasti suka."

"Ooh, terima kasih," Yuuma mengintip dari balik serbet. "Kebetulan aku juga belum sarapan—akhir-akhir ini tupai pohon semakin lincah, nak. Butuh kesabaran eksra untuk menangkap mereka. Dan tentu saja, anak-anak sangat menunggu apelmu. Duduk, duduk. Aku berhutang cerita apa kali ini, sebagai ganti apel-apel ini?"

Luka menurunkan tudung, duduk sambil berpikir. "Um, bagaimana kalau kisah Paman berburu pakai panah untuk pertama kali?"

"Aha, boleh boleh. Sebentar, dari mana aku harus memulai? Jadi, dulu, saat aku masih muda …"

* * *

 **#3 pintu**

Luka pernah membanting pintu di depan muka semua orang. Saat itu keputusan dewan sudah final tanpa sekalipun diskusi pernah dihelat. Dari sekian ketidaksetujuan serta tatapan bisu, hanya Luka yang berdiri menentang. Perdebatan berlangsung alot. Suasana memanas. Luka tahu argumennya masuk akal, tapi koersi pihak atas yang tanpa alasan lama-kelamaan membuat muak. Dengan satu ucapan sarat putus asa dan amarah, Luka membereskan tas secepat kilat lalu menerjang pintu keluar; membanting tanpa menoleh lagi; meninggalkan sunyi dalam ruang rapat.

Entah apa konsekuensi untuk Luka, tapi Yuuma mengagumi Luka yang seperti itu.

* * *

 **#4 terbang**

Luka pernah mengajaknya terbang melintasi tabir atmosfer, tinggi hingga sayap-sayap mereka membentang lebar tanpa perlu lagi lelah oleh tekanan udara. Dunia kecil di bawah mereka dan awan-awan itu lembut seperti kapas.

Luka pernah menariknya jatuh menghantam bumi, dicengkeram gravitasi hingga terbanting dan sayap-sayap mereka patah juga terkoyak.

* * *

 **#5 foto**

Sudah tiga hari Luka menolak makan. Yuuma dapat maklum. Ia coba kukuh walau setiap piring yang ia antar ke kamar Luka tak pernah disentuh. Luka memilih bergulung di balik selimut, tidak bicara walau para pelayan mansion berupaya keras membujuk. Yuuma tidak pernah lagi melihat senyum Luka yang ramah, tarian jarinya di atas tuts piano, kelincahan saat berkuda karena Luka mencintai alam liar, bahkan tidak sepenggal tawa. Luka menarik diri. Seolah menyusutkan semesta.

Namun satu pagi, Yuuma mendapati Luka duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Tirai-tirai tebal menghalangi akses matahari kecuali celah-celah ventilasi, membuat kamar terlihat lebih gelap dengan bayangan benda memanjang. Rambut panjangnya kusut hingga punggung. Luka memandangi sebuah bingkai foto dalam diam.

"Nona?" Yuuma ragu-ragu mendekat.

Luka butuh beberapa saat untuk menoleh. Yuuma melihat bagaimana bola mata biru jernih berubah redup seakan tak pernah ada cahaya hinggap di sana. Dulu, jauh sebelum begini, Luka memandang dunia penuh sorot optimis seiring kuas di tangan menoreh warna-warni di atas kanvas. Luka pandai melukis. Namun alat-alat lukis itu pun kini disimpan di gudang, tak tersentuh. "Yuuma, aku rindu Papa. Juga Mama. Sejak kecelakaan itu, aku rindu sekali pada mereka."

Yuuma tercekat. Ia letakkan nampan di nakas, merangkul bahu nona-nya dengan sabar. "Saya juga merindukan Nyonya dan Tuan Besar. Mereka sungguh orang yang baik. Nona harus tabah."

Luka tidak menjawab.

Ia terisak.

* * *

 **#6 tabu**

 _Taffeta_ Luka hampir menyapu lantai dan berbau satin. Setelan _butler_ Yuuma berupa jas buntut kelelawar dan beraroma teh darjeeling. Sepatu Luka berhak tinggi, ujung runcing berhias batu berlian. Sepatu Yuuma berwarna hitam dari bahan kulit, sol menjejak mantap seiring langkah. Kalung Luka berhias safir; rubi; permata. Lencana Yuuma tersemat kewajiban dan tata krama, di dalamnya bercampur estetika. Luka menari di lantai dansa sementara Yuuma bertepuk tangan dari tepi _ballroom._ Luka tengadah di singgasana sedang Yuuma berlutut menundukkan kepala.

Mereka tabu untuk bersama, namun jari mereka bertautan di bawah meja.

* * *

 **#7 janji**

Yuuma janji mengajak Luka melihat bintang, nanti ketika malam cukup terang serta langit tak kelabu. Yuuma janji mengajak Luka piknik ke puncak bukit, ke tepi pantai, ke mana saja yang Luka mau, ketika hari cerah namun tak terik di akhir minggu.

Luka melingkari tanggal pada kalender. Tak sabar menunggu hari.

* * *

 **#8 drama**

Di pertunjukkan drama bulan depan, Yuuma mendapat jatah peran ksatria. Kostum sudah seperti jenderal-jenderal perang di dongeng-dongeng klasik. Ditambah properti pedang serta tuntutan naskah, Yuuma menjadi sosok ksatria terkuat dan tergahar seantero negeri.

Masalahnya, Luka mendapat peran sebagai pemburu. Berlatar belakang seorang pemuda yang lahir dan besar di desa dekat perbatasan, pemburu yang menghimpun rakyat-rakyat untuk menentang tirani kerajaan.

Seharusnya semua baik-baik saja, jika Yuuma dan Luka bukan rival bebuyutan. Kebetulan saja dua peran itu protagonis semua. Kebetulan saja keduanya satu klub anggar di luar sekolah. Kebetulan saja puncak adegan adalah ksatria beradu pedang amat sengit dengan pemburu. Untuk adegan lain, mereka masih mampu mengendalikan diri (walau bawaannya ingin mencabik-cabik). Tapi karena ini puncak adegan, baik Yuuma ataupun Luka terbawa nafsu pribadi. Bertarung brutal hingga lupa naskah. Sederet teriakan dan caci-maki terburai keluar sambil pedang teracung-acung saling bersinggungan riuh. Yuuma ngotot. Luka ngotot. _Setting_ panggung hancur dan yang coba melerai justru jadi korban.

Keduanya disemprot ketua, lalu dijatuhi vonis memerankan pangeran-putri untuk pertunjukkan berikutnya. _Living hell_.

* * *

 **#9 rekreasi**

Luka mengejek habis-habisan tentang wajah yang biru-hijau ditambah lari ke kamar mandi selepas menaiki _roller-coaster_. _Kau payah sekali aku bahkan ingin naik lagi sementara kau sudah muntah._

Yuuma menertawai keras-keras oleh muka pucat dan mata mendelik ke sana kemari, juga bibir yang tak henti komat-kamit, jeritan demi jeritan terutama saat Yuuma iseng berlari meninggalkan Luka jauh di belakang. _Semua itu cuma hantu gadungan, telingaku pengang sekali mendengar jeritanmu sementara aku mau masuk lagi._

* * *

 **#10 lihat**

Di antara lalu-lalang massa di penyeberangan, Yuuma melihat Luka untuk pertama kali. Wanita itu cantik dengan rambut merah jambu mencapai punggung, terusan warna krem sederhana bersulamkan musim panas. Topi bundar melindunginya dari matahari, berjalan di antara orang-orang tanpa menunduk. Mata Luka berpijar mengamati sekitar seolah menikmati libur panjang. Yuuma mendapati Luka tersenyum beberapa kali. Yuuma mendapati pandangannya mengikuti Luka berjalan.

Satu detik, mata mereka bertemu, sebelum punggung-punggung dan arah gerak manusia di sekitar melenyapkan Luka dari pandangan Yuuma.

* * *

Vocaloid (c) Crypton, Yamaha.  
Bleh lack of feels saya tahu. Tapi akhirnya bisa pablis yuumaluka lagi, yeay! Nomor 10 terinspirasi dari **L'Amoureux** karya **cloevil** prompt nomor satu. Monggo dicek ;)


End file.
